what if?
by littlechick2013
Summary: What if Draco had met a muggle as a child? How will this stranger affect his life and also those around him in the coming future? Rated m for cussing and innuendos. I don't really care if ya like it or not, it's just to relieve my boredom and I don't care about reviews.


_December, London England_

 _A small boy of the age of 6 was running through the cold streets of London. His blonde hair was disheveled and his lungs were burning from running so long. He was only on a small trip with his parents, but when they intersected on a busy street, they were separated. He rarely ever left his home on the country side so he didn't know who was good or bad. So, when two police officers try to stop him for being out alone. He got scared and ran._

 _He didn't know how long he had been running, but he finally glanced back and was glad to see that he lost the two police officers. His happiness was short lived when he collided with someone from not looking where he was going._

 _He fell back hard, and he hurt his elbow but his father always told him to never show weakness._

" _Are you ok little one?"_

 _He looked up at the voice and he sneered at the woman who was holding her hand out to him._

" _I'm not little!"_

 _The woman looked at him with a bit of surprise from his outburst, but she soon just smiled at him. "Ok you're not, but still are you ok?"_

 _To show that he was ok, he stood up without taking her offered hand._

" _Good. So tell me, where's your ma and pa. I'll bet they're worried."_

 _The boy looked at her confused at the way she talked. 'American?' He thought._

" _None of your damn business." He huffed as he recited what his father says to his mother sometimes when he comes home late. Mother then gets quiet and leaves._

 _His result was unexpected._

 _The strange women flicked him on the forehead hard._

" _what the-!"_

" _Language young man! A gentleman never speaks like that to a lady."_

 _He just stared at the women now. Neither of his parents ever really paid him mind for that. They just thrust him to his tutors and left him to his own design._

" _Um….sorry?" He said._

" _Alrighty now! That's better" She beamed at him as she ruffled his already messed up hair._

" _So what can I call you kiddo?"_

" _Uh? Draco."_

" _Draco? As in dragon? That is awesome kiddo." She ruffled his hair more as he blushed on the compliment._

" _who are you?" He finally managed to ask._

" _Names Sophia kiddo."_

 _Seven years later_

It was getting close to Christmas time for third years harry and his friends. They were talking about their plans about Christmas but were interrupted. By the owls coming in with mail.

Nothing new to it, just a normal day. That is until they heard a loud shout come from the slytherin table.

"Malfoys got howlers?!"

It seemed the whole hall heard that, and they waited to hear what got Malfoy in trouble.

The ones closer to Malfoy noticed that he didn't seem scared but more happy to see the howlers. Odd. He opened the one that was closer to him.

Soon the hall echoed. "DRACO ABRAX MALFOY! YOU USELESS CHILD! HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE WITH A MUGGLE! I AM DISGUSTED! YOU DARE LIE TO ME WHAT YOU DID THIS SUMMER! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BLOOD TRAITOR! I HAVE A NEW HEIR SO I HEARBY RENOUNCE YOUR NAME TO THE MALFOYS. DON'T EVER COME BACK!" the red letter ripped to shreds

The hall was shocked into silence. Whispers were going around the hall in a flurry but they soon quieted down when they saw Mal- no Draco pick up the next howler.\

This time he looked confused about the second howler. He opened it and was surprised by the voice that followed.

"HIYA DRAC! I HOPE THIS THING WORKS! YOU TOLD ME TO USE IT IF I EVER NEEDED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH YOU SOON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR PA WAS A LOOKER? WELL HIS ATTITUDE IS TERRIBLE BUT HOT DAMN DOES HE HAVE A BUTT! SO I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS THING WORKED SINCE YOU SAID I JUST SPEAK TO IT OR WHATEVER. SO YOUR FRIEND DOBBY BROUGHT YOUR STUFF OVER. I MIGHT ADD MY OWN LITTLE FLARE OF MY REDS TO YOUR ROOM THOUGH HAHAHAHA! SO HOWS IT KICKING KIDDO? NOW THAT YOUR PA KICKED YA OUT AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE PRISSY ANYMORE, YOU GOING ASK THAT CHICA YOU BEEN PICKING ON, ON A DATE YET? AH YOUNG LOVE. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YA FOR CHRISTMAS, THOUGH YOU WON'T NEED A COAT HERE YA KNOW. SO THIS IS THE END OF THE LETTER….END? UM DONE LETTER?...DRAC! YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW TO TURN THING OFF! UM? BEGONE LETTER! DAG-NABIT! UM ABRA-CADBRA! MESSAGE COMPLETE!..." the letter finally ended.

The hall looked at a shaking Draco who was red in the face.

The classmates closest to him flinched when they stoic slytherin peeled out into boisterous laughter. "I can't believe she said abra-cadbra. I'm never letting her live it down! Hahahahaha!" He kept laughing as he smacked the table with his hand.

"Um Draco? Are you alright?" His good friend zabini asked.

Draco broke out of his laughter to breathe and look at his friend and where his eyes where scanning the rest of the hall. " I sure am buddy!" Draco said in a strange accent to them. "Damn it feels so good to be free." He sighed in delight, but then his face turned to mischief when he realized that he didn't have to live in this façade.

He just smirked. "Hey idoits! Take a picture it'll last longer! Though ladies if you want a more personal picture. That will cost ya."

He sat up straighter in his seat, and many were not expecting him to take his tie off to throw it on the ground. "Damn that thing was annoying." He said as he ruffled his hair around.

Finally the whispers broke out and everyone turned to the person next to them. To gossip on what happened.

Even the golden trio were just as guilty in the whispering.

"Malfoy has gone bonkers." Ron muttered out.

"Well it's Draco now. Remember his father disowned him." Harry pointed out.

"Though I wonder how he got so angry to the point that he did that. I mean there is no way he would even talk to a muggle." Hermione pointed out.

"That is where you are wrong ,miss Granger." Said slytherin snuck up on the trio. Harry and Ron almost chocked on their food, and Hermione gave a mouse squeak.

"What do you want Malf-uh Draco." Harry adjusted himself.

"Well now that I'm disowned I could do whatever I really wanted. Too bad im stuck in slytherin." He scratched his chin.

"But you belong in slytherin." Ron looked confused.

"Not really. I asked the hat to put me there. I actually belong in ravenclaw." He grinned

"So you say, but it would be mighty slytherin of you to trick the whole school that you are just innocent. What's your end game her?" Hermione pointed out.

"You wound me so Granger darling?" He asked as he leaned over Harry to grab a cookie.

She and anyone else who could over hear. Looked at him like he grew a second head.

"by the way potter what shampoo do you use, it's very soft." He started ruffling it.

"This is very unnerving, and you stop that!" harry tried to swat Draco away, but it was no use.

"But its fun, like a chia pet." Draco's smile was care-free.

"It is not! Wait? How do you know what a chia pet is?" Harry turned at Draco.

"What's a chia pet?" Ron asked confused.

"It's some muggle toy plant, sometimes shaped as a head. You water it and the top part the head grows into a plant that looks like hair." She clarified then looked at Harry. She tried not to grin. "Don't you dare." He glared. She couldn't help it. She laughed as she said. "You really do have chia pet hair!"

"I'm so confused and scared right now." Ron said.

"I'm with you on that mate." Harry grumbled.

"I thought you lot would be jumping for joy now." Draco pouted.

"But this is so unlike you." Hermione pointed out.

"Then what do you believe is me?" He asked.

"An arrogant brat and a muggle born hater." She said without hesitance.

He clutched his heart dramatically. "You wound me granger. But I will say my acting was superb. What do you want me to do to prove my innocence?"

Hermione looked at her two friends since she couldn't think of anything on the spot.

"I don't know. Go on a date with a muggleborn? Strip? Kiss harry?" Ron smirked as he knew the Draco wouldn't do anything like that.

"Don't bring me into this mate." Harry glared at his friend.

"He's faking Harry. He won't do it." Ron whispered to his friend.

"Strip, Weasly? Why I didn't know you swung that way. Though if it gets you to believe me." Said blonde surprised the Gryffindor table as he started unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his defined chest. Shock was evident on their faces and few blushes from the girls.

He was reaching for the buttons to his trousers but a pair of dainty hands stopped him.

"For merlin sake Draco! We get it! Now please put your clothes back on! Are you crazy?" Hermione blushed scarlet.

"yes." He replied immediately.

"At least he admitted it." Ron sighed as he gave up.

"Oh before I forget. I'm really sorry for calling you all the those mean things from the first two years." He said as he was adjusting his clothes.

Hermione frowned when she overheard some of the girls giving their disappointed whines when he wasn't going to continue striping.

"Oh! I don't think I can date a muggleborn straight off the fly but, I'm not gay so this will have to do. Sorry potter." Draco grabbed Harry's face and kissed him on the cheek.

Said savior paled, then turned very green. Next to him his friend wasn't faring so well.

"Ok. Two out of three done. Can you believe me now?" He turned to Hermione, who was trying very hard not to laugh at her friend's expense.

"It's not funny Hermione." Harry looked very sick and pissed.

"For once in this lifetime I have to agree with Mr. Potter. Now Draco Pray tell why you're acting like some barbaric-"

"Muggle?" Draco finished for him.

"Yes." The potion professor drawled.

"Well maybe because I like muggles and their antics. Also, not all muggles are barbaric, so do well to watch what you say." Draco glared at his ex-god father.

Anyone in the near vicinity of the two gawked as how Draco just defended muggles and then back talk Snape.

"Please don't tell me you changed because of that women." Snape arched his eyebrow.

"Have care how you speak Severus. I will not hesitate to end you if you speak ill words about her."

It was left with a stare down between the two. It seemed like it went on forever, but it only lasted a minute.

Finally, Severus sighed. "Very well do what you want, but don't come crying to me when you have regrets later." He ended the conversation with the turn of his robes as he went back to his own devices.

Draco breathed a load off his chest. "better than I expected." He said to himself. He then turned to the trio and smiled. "So, Hermione, I was going to ask if you can help me out with some school work." He said as he scooched harry over so he can sit and eat as well. Said boy didn't look to happy to sit next his nemesis.

"Really now. You think I'm going to help you with any school work? Just because you are a tad different doesn't mean I'll be helping you with your homework like I do for these two baboons." She gestured to her two best friends who looked slightly offended for the baboon gesture.

"Um. I meant a different school work. You see after this year I'm moving away and going to a muggle school." He cheeks turned a bit pink.

Silence descended upon the Gryffindor's.

Draco saw their stunned looks. "I'll still be learning magic on the side though." He lightly joked.

"W-What do you mean a muggle school?" Ron looked dumbfounded the most. He may not have been brought up as a proper pure blood but none the less. He never once heard of a pure blood giving up the wizarding lifestyle for the muggle instead.

"Exactly as I say. I'll also be going to America." Draco smiled.

"America?!" The trio shouted together, which in turn made the blonde wince a bit.

"Uh, yes. My new home is there." He turned his head when he noticed that lunch was ending and the great hall will be scattering about soon.

"Look, it was great talking to yall, but I better get a move on before thing one and thing two try to come after me. Since I'm now a blood traitor." He said as he made air quotation marks and rolled his eyes. "If you need me. Just call dobby he always knows where I'm at." He said finally as he jumped out of his seat so he can dodge the hand that was going to grab him.

The trio then noticed that Crab and Goyle where there and that Crab just missed Draco by inches.

"Now fellas. Can't we all just get along." Draco mocked.

Their grunts where the answer he got. He sighed. Guess he going to have to make a run for it. "Hey look! A flying monkey!" Draco pointed behind them. Them not being the sharpest tools in the shed; turned to where he was pointing.

While they were turned around he jumped on top of the now clear table and ran on top of it so he didn't have to go through the traffic of the rest of his classmates exiting.

The fact that he was smiling like a little kid as he jumped off the table to run out of the great hall, is what caught some students off guard.

This was not the Draco that they knew for the past two years, it was so out of character for the boy.

The trio were nearly trampled when Crab and Goyle gave chase to Draco.

"This day has just become the top of my list of 'crazy things that happens at Hogwarts.'" Harry said.

"I hear you mate. So, what now?" Ron asked.

"I really don't know. First Sirius black, now Draco. What if this a plot to let my guard down?"

"Harry? Didn't you say that Dobby was the Malfoys house elf?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Why?"

"If he has been free since second year, how come he still talks to Draco?" Hermione pointed out.

That really made harry think. The Malfoys treated dobby in the worst possible way. Why would he still associate with Draco?

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should hear what Draco has to say first." Hermione being the voice of reason.

"Can't we just leave the nutter to himself?" Ron suggested.

"And risk overlooking him if he does end up plotting something? The muggles have a saying. 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'" Harry said as they rounded the corner to the corridor only to get five years shaved off his life when Draco popped out.

"BOO!" He intentionally scared them.

"AHHH! Damn it Draco!" Harry grumbled.

"HAHAHA! Your face was priceless! I'm sorry, but it was too good to resist. Although it hurts that you still consider me an enemy, I fully understand why. I wasn't the best character." He ruffled his bangs.

"Enough! I need to know what the hell your plot is right now. I already got enough on my plate about Sirius black coming after me and what-not." Harry huffed.

"Cousin black? I thought he was-." He cut himself off then looked behind his shoulders to see if anybody will over hear him.

"Look potter. I don't think we can talk about this out in the open. Meet me at the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I can give you better answers then but right now, I gotta be careful. See you after classes are done." He gave them a two finger salute and ran past them.

It took them a second on why he would run, but they themselves realized that they were going to be late for class.


End file.
